Pain Of The Past
by Skyegym
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are siblings struggling with their abusive past. Can Gajeel figure out and unravel this pairs secret and possibly help them heal? What did Lucy dream about, and why did she go off running in the middle of the night? Modern Day Universe. Rated M because of abusive themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever ends up reading this story in the internet universe! Don't get me wrong. I love Gajeel x Levy, but I'm not going to lie, something about Gajeel x Lucy intrigued me. Gajeel is possibly one of my favorite characters in Fairy Tail, and pairing him with just Lucy sounded interesting to me, and since I couldn't find many stories about this pairing I thought I would give it a try and make my first Fanfiction a Gajeel x Lucy pairing. Because this is my first fanfiction everyone is probably going to be really OOC, but just give a chance :)

Chapter 1

A loud bang followed by a puff of gray smoke came from the front of an old 69 Mustang, interrupting Laxus's conversation he was having with Bixlow about what they were going to do the following weekend. "Hey, Gajeel! How's a going over there?" Through the gray smoke, you could see the soot covered head of Gajeel pop out from behind the hood, followed by a few curse words back.

"Eh I need a break, I'm going to go take a leak."

As Gajeel passed the bickering Natsu and Grey in too much of a foul mood to even pitch in some of his own insults for the two, Laxus called back, "Hey! Don't wake Lucy!" All he received in response was a grunt before Gajeel entered the house.

Gajeel checked his watch, and it read 3: 46 am, "Eh stupid fucking car, I've been working on that shit all night, and I haven't even make a fucking dent!" Gajeel grumbled to himself while stomping down the hallway. "It's not even my fucking car! Laxus is just too much of a damn pretty boy to work on it his god damn self!" in his ranting Gajeel's voice was raised from a whisper to loud talking.

As he passed the first bedroom door he heard something, worried that he had woken up Lucy, Gajeel stopped in his tracks. He took a few hesitant steps closer to the door and listened intently. He heard Lucy's voice and it sounded distressed, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Worried about Laxus's little sister Gajeel lightly knocked on her door, "Lucy? You alright?" Not hearing a response Gajeel knocked again, only a little harder. Having not been shut all the way, Lucy's door pushed open. Gajeel was given the source of the mumbling, which was a tossing and turning Lucy. Gajeel walked closer to her sleeping form to where he could fully see her face that was covered in a light layer of sweat.

Lucy's turned her head and mumbled out, "No, no stop. Don't do it. Leave me alone, please. Please! No!" Lucy thrashed her head back and forth.

Frightened by her sudden outburst, Gajeel gently grabbed her shoulders and proceeded to shake her, "Hey Bunny Girl. Wake up." It didn't take much to wake her because she bolted upright forcing Gajeel to take a step back.

Seeing the frightened look on her face, Gajeel immediately tried to calm her down, "Hey you alright Bunny Girl?" (or at least tried)

She snapped her head towards him at the sound of his voice, "Oh! It's just you Gajeel. Yeah, I'm fine." She ran her hands through her damp hair in an attempt to calm herself. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

A Slight blush crossed Gajeel's cheeks as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, "Uh … well, I sorta heard you mumbling in yer sleep, so I thought I'd make sure yer alright. What were ya dreaming 'bout anyway?"

"Oh" Lucy abruptly stood up from her bed and proceeded to push Gajeel out of her room. "Nothing, for you to worry about Gajeel. I appreciate you coming and checking on me, but it's the middle of the night so if you would mind leaving now."

Gajeel blushed slightly when she stood up. Giving him a full view of her short shorts showing off her long legs, and her big light blue t-shirt that was hanging off of one shoulder, showing her bare neck. He had to admit he's always been a little interested in Bunny Girl. Who was he kidding, she was beautiful, but Laxus would kill him if he ever found out that he was crushing on his little sister, even if she was only a year younger than him.

Lost in thought he was brought back to reality when Lucy started to push him out of her room. Gajeel frowned at her actions, but let her push him towards her bedroom door. He dug his feet in at her door way and spun around, "Are ya sure you're alright Bunny Girl?"

Lucy waved off his question, "Yes, yes I'm fine Gajeel." Lucy proceeded to close her door in his face.

Stumped at her odd behavior Gajeel had to admit he was a little worried about her. She, at least from what he had seen of her at school and when she was with Laxus, was always happy, but just now she seemed sad and weighed down by something. A look he just didn't seem to think suited her. He much preferred the smiling Lucy, not this one who seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sighing loudly, Gajeel shrugged and made his way back to the garage, having forgotten the bathroom stop he originally came for.

When Lucy closed her bedroom door turned around to lean against her door, sliding down to the floor she pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself. Images of her dream flashed before her eyes. Her father with a beer bottle in his hand slowly walking towards her. Other images of him hitting and screaming at her, and memories of him hitting Laxus for trying to protect her. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her arms tighter, fighting back tears. No. She would not cry, she would not be a victim again. Lucy clenched her fists; her family had left him a year ago, and even though he couldn't hurt her or her family anymore the nightmares wouldn't stop. This one, in particular, was one of the worst.

Why did Gajeel have to find her? Why couldn't he have just let her be? During the day when she isn't plagued by nightmares she is happy and can even sometimes forget what has happened to her in the past, but at night she couldn't hide her pain. Laxus is the only one who truly knows what she is going through, yet even he has a hard time comforting her. Their mom was always out of town working so she was hardly every home. Laxus is all she has. He is the only one who truly knows her, but now Gajeel as seen a part of herself that she didn't want to share with anyone.

Lucy stood and proceeded to change into some workout clothes and put on her running shoes. At times like these Lucy found that running could help her calm down. Something about running out all of her anger and sorrow helped. She then pulled her long blonde hair up into a pony tail and exited her room. She was heading for the door into the garage. She knew her brother's friends were out there, but at this point, she didn't care. Going through the garage was the quickest way out and if she didn't start running soon, she was going to fall apart.

Hopefully, you liked it! If not, give me some constructive feedback about it. Hopefully, I can improve in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... For those few of you who have read the first chapter of my story, and liked it. I'm am really sorry for how long it took me to update this second chapter. However, these past few months have been pretty hectic, I started at a new school, I moved, and to be honest I haven't really had much inspiration for this story. But those are all excuses, so I will try my best to continue uploading this story for you guys.**

 **So without further ado...**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

As the door opened all the conversation in the room seceded, even Natsu's and Grey's bickering quieted. Gajeel watched the door, having an idea of who it was. Sure enough, Lucy stepped out of the house, clad in workout clothes and tennis shoes.

"Lucy," Laxus stated.

Instead of the questioning voice, Gajeel thought he was going to hear, he heard sadness and understanding.

"Again?" Laxus questioned.

 _Wait. This couldn't be a common thing. Could it?_ Gajeel thought.

Lucy merely nodded in acknowledgment before continuing past the gawking Natsu and Grey to the edge of the garage. Then, she did the last thing Gajeel could have expected. She started running. Running? Running of all things. Gajeel half expected her to just make herself comfortable out here with them, but running?

Laxus didn't miss a beat before calling her name and running after her. He was able to catch her at the edge of the driveway. They were out of earshot, so he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell that Laxus had to fight to keep her in one spot long enough to talk to her. It looked like they were having a very heated conversation before Laxus seemed to give up on what he was arguing and instead pulled her into a hug. He could be wrong, but Gajeel thought he saw tears on Lucy's face before she started running down the street.

When Laxus walked back up he looked tired, really tired. Gajeel eyed him suspiciously, wondering what they could have been arguing about. In the short time that he had known the siblings, he had never seen them argue or even seem upset at each other.

"Hey, what's wrong with Luce?" Natsu pipped up breaking the awkward silence, only to be elbowed by Grey and told to shut up.

"You ok Laxus?" Bixlow voiced, who had been unusually quiet.

Ignoring the question, Laxus went from looking tired and sad to steaming with rage. "Damn it!" Laxus yelled, slamming his fist down on the workbench, effectively creating a dent and flinging Gajeel's tools everywhere. His rage soon turned into worry as he rubbed his face with his hands as he paced back and forth. "She'll come back. She always comes back," he mumbled to himself.

Finally, Gajeel had enough. He grabbed Laxus' arm and tugged him inside away from their friend's questioning looks. "Look Laxus calm the fuck down. Your pacing is giving me a fucking headache, so sit your ass down and tell me what the fuck is going on," Gajeel said sternly, crossing his arms.

Laxus paced one last time before giving a heavy sigh and sitting down when he heard Gajeel's warning growl. Laxus looked even more defeated than before, with his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands. "I… I don't know where to start," Laxus mumbled through his hands.

"Well fuck if I know! How about why Bunny Girl just ran out of the house in the middle of the fucking night!" Gajeel growled out.

Laxus sighed before lifting his head, face grim. "What do you know about me and Blondie from before we moved here?" Laxus rubbed his hands over his face, trying to fend off his exhaustion.

"Not much man just that your father died in a car crash, and you moved here. That's pretty much all I know," Gajeel said as he made himself comfortable in a chair across from Laxus.

"That's not true."

"wha…"

"That not true. I lied." Laxus interrupted.

"What the fuck are you talking about Laxus? What really happened?" Gajeel questioned.

Laxus looked down at his hands, seeing that they were shaking he clasped them together, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Our… Our father didn't die in a car crash. He's not even dead... Although I wish he was." Laxus stated, not meeting Gajeel's eyes.

"Wait. If your Dads not dead then where the hell is he?" Gajeel said. His eyes curious with a hint of worry.

"Prison," Laxus mumbled, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't hear him.

"What did you just say?" Astonishment shown in Gajeel's eyes.

Laxus lifted his head and pinned Gajeel with his sorrowful gaze, "My father is in prison."

Gajeel leaned back as if he had been hit. "For what charges?" he asked disbelievingly. With ear-splitting silence as his only response, he asked again with more force, "Laxus. What were the charges?"

Laxus shook his head meeting Gajeel's glare, "you don't want to know."

Frustrated Gajeel got up from his seat and started pacing in front of Laxus. "Come on Laxus just fucking tell me!" Gajeel yelled.

The sorrow in Laxus's eyes was replaced by anger as he also stood from his seat. "Fine you really want to know!" At Gajeel's angry nod Laxus continued, "My bastard of a father has a five-year sentence for child abuse and sexual assault," Laxus steamed.

I know, I know don't kill me it was a really short chapter, but don't worry I'm going to try and make the next one a lot longer! Let me know what you think!


End file.
